


Mistress of Ogygia

by Ariadne_Karpusi



Category: The Unexpectables (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Not exactly death but afterlife, afterlife lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Karpusi/pseuds/Ariadne_Karpusi
Summary: Washing up on an island, it was never suspected to find an elf living there.





	Mistress of Ogygia

It wasn’t often that Alexia got visitors on her island.

She walked along the edge of the beach, her net trailing in the water. Ogygia was a quiet bastion before the after life and it was her long held duty to make sure the proper souls drifted past. 

Her net caught a soul misplaced. A large kenku dressed in strange armor. Hauling him up closer to her cave, she dried him off. He fluffed up and it made her laugh. It felt so good to laugh for the first time in a long time. 

When the man woke up, she just watched with curiosity. 

“Where...where am I?” He asked, patting himself. 

“You are in a strange place my friend.” She said, offering up a fluffy blanket. “What is your name?” She asked as she settled down. The kenku stared at her with wide eyes. She knew that her appearance was unsettling to the souls who had a chance. 

Vacant white eyes matched her elven appearance, though the silver scales creeping up her face. 

“Do not be afraid..” She encouraged as she patted his broken face. 

“My name is Sir Remus Corbeau.” He said, his hand searching for something. “And you are?” Alexia grinned and stood up. “I am Alexia...rather.. Queen Alexia.” She turned on her heel and headed towards the wall, picking up his shield. 

“Queen, I’m sorry M’lady, I didn’t know-” As soon as he started on his spiel, she waved him off. 

“Well of course you didn’t know. No one knows these days, but in my time, I had many titles. The Champion of The Azer..The Platinum Star..” Her voice began to trail off softly, “Taken Before Grown..” 

“Queen Alexia, do you mind telling me where we are?” He asked as he joined her at the wall. She offered up his shield to him and stepped outside of the cave. 

“Ogygia, the island of souls. I am it’s stewardess and I am meant to aid those who wash up on my shores. It seems you are my latest catch. I saw the last battle you were in Remy, quite the fighter indeed.” She mused as she made her way down the beach.

Around them was a perfectly still ocean in the midst of a night. Instead of fish in the water, souls drifted past like diamonds set adrift. 

“So, you’re..saying I’m dead?” 

“Not quite, since you still had a body when you washed ashore, you have a chance. Though, we do have to work out what’s blocking your return to the material plane. Your friends are hard at work trying to bring you back and I’m here with you.” She said as she picked up her net.

Aside from that response, she didn’t speak to him. She just sat on the edges of the sand and waited with her net in the water. 

When the quiet got to him, Remy spoke up again. 

“What did you mean by that last title? The Taken before Grown..” He asked, looking over at her. 

Slowly she drew the net in and sighed. “ A long...long time ago in a place that was not yours, I was the daughter of a nobleman. Our home had been taken over by demons,devils and chromatic dragons. I searched for all allies I could gather to form an army..” 

With a loud splush, the net landed again and she snorted. “One of my allies was a planeswalker named Dijen. He was sweet, charming and...he treated me like a woman. I was a child to my elven brethren but I wasn’t to him. We grew close and well, you’re a grown man Remus, you can figure out what happened between us.”

Remus let out a laugh and she couldn’t help but smile at his attempts to hide his laughter. 

“There is one caveat though, the thing is..Dijen was a creature known as a rakshasa. A soul so corrupted that they’ve turned into a tiger like devil in their afterlife. “ 

“So...you slept with a devil?” 

“:He expressed to me a regret for all of his actions. He wanted to change himself and he was aiding in changing himself by helping me defeat his former queen…” Her voice began to falter and tears began to stream down her face. “Dijen willingly gave himself up, screaming revolution at the top of his lungs. I watched him die in front of me..” Alexia wiped at her face with the palm of her hand. 

“So when it came time for us to settle down a new kingdom, and make me their queen..I found out that I was pregnant..” Her voice trailed off when she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. 

“Lady Alexia, you don’t have to continue if it brings you pain to remember..” He offered, holding out his hand to her. 

She held his hand and gave it a little squeeze. “It’s quite alright, if I don’t remember it..then I forget who I am..”   
“I understand that..and besides, it sounds like a tough thing to figure on for a young woman..” He offered as he used his other hand to wipe away her tears. Though she smiled, the smile did not reach the corner of her eyes and she held a great sadness about her. 

“I was sick so often that I couldn’t focus. I was getting weaker by the day. When I asked fellow clerics what could be done, they gave me one of two choices. One being I got rid of my child, I could live the rest of my life and be the queen of my people. The only caveat being that I could never have children again..” 

As she squeezed his hand and relaxed more into the sand, it was easy to notice how marred she was as well as just...how young this woman was.

“The other choice was that I could give birth but I would give my life to my son. That’s what I choose. I gave my life to my son so that he could be a greater ruler than I would ever be. I lived long enough to give him a name and see him reach me.” Her voice cracked as she hung her head. 

She let out a heart wrenching sob.

Remy moved in front of her and tilted her chin up to look at him. “Do you believe what you did to be your best choice?” He asked. 

She gulped hard, nodding in response. 

“Then there is not much you can do to change it now. A mother does what she believes is best for her child, and given your position here. You’ve done good for yourself..” He patted her shoulder and settled back down next to her. As they settled into a comfortable silence, she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Do you miss anything particular from being in the world of the living?” He asked, sitting up and looking at her proper. 

Her fingers flexed and he recognized what she was doing. The somatic components for a spell. When the spell didn’t push through, she sighed and matched his gaze. 

“I miss being able to cast magic. I was a well known cleric and I had the power of my god at the tips of my little fingers.” There was a small breath as she struggled to form even the smallest ball of light in her hands. 

Alexia’s form weakened and she just hung her head. “Now even the smallest bit of magic hurts and I can’t form what I loved.” 

Remy could understand that want, and he held out his hand. Slowly, he conjured up a flower in hand. It took a lot longer than it should but still he held it out her. Her smile finally reached the corners of her eyes as her fingers curled the stem around them. 

“Thank you Sir Corbeau..” Even after the expected minute of lasting, the flower stuck around. She stuck the flower behind her ear. As they spent a quiet time together with Remy even aiding to redirect souls away from the edges of her island. 

Soon, a small raft washed ashore with his family crest on the sails. 

“I believe that your friends have found your resurrection successful. It is time to go..” She said as she stood up. It seemed almost a second nature when she walked him to the waiting craft. 

A cycle over and over again. 

“Sir Corbeau, I bid you a fond farewell, and wish that you never wash up on my shores again. Tell your friends that you were watched over safely by a dear friend..” He cautiously stepped onto the rickety raft and looked at her with an unsure expression. 

“I made a deal with the spirit of Alivast, you need not to pilot the craft. It will bring you back safely.” 

There was a long pause, one of his talons planted firmly in the sand. “My lady, I ask before you leave, could I get your proper name? A proper title to address a queen by..” 

A bemused smile crossed her lips as she bowed her head at him. “I am Queen Alexia Abeni Von Rodrickstine Kavarnski Astar. The First of her name, Champion of The Azer people, The Wielder of the Dragonbone Maul, The Bearer of the Draco-Lich’s ward, The Platinum Star, Taken before Grown. Or Simply, Queen Alexia Astar.” She said, bowing with a flourish. 

Now in front of him in her full glory, she wore a shining outfit. Her armor, that of dragon leather and bones. Across her waist was a glittering belt of interlocking chain links and in her hands was a maul of fine make. She holstered the weapon and when she smiled, there was a distinctive draconic glint in her eye. 

“Then, your grace, let me be the first in a long time to honor you. Queen Alexia Astar, I thank you for your assistance and your company..” He bowed, hand on his sword handle as he bowed.

He raised up and planted his other foot on the raft. 

“Goodbye Remy..” 

“Goodbye Alexia.”


End file.
